The Beginning
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's Miley's first ever Hannah Montana concert and she's a bundle of nerves. Can Miley overcome her nervousness and shine like the star she is? Songfic to 'Suddenly' by Ashley Tisdale.


**I was thinking how the song **_**Suddenly **_**by Ashley Tisdale describes how Miley/Hannah might have felt at her first Hannah Montana concert. So here's **_**The Beginning.**_

_**READ THIS:**_**Just so there is no confusion, Miley/Hannah is not singing the song **_**Suddenly. Suddenly **_**is just part of the songfic. Miley/Hannah is singing **_**Best of Both Worlds.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the songs **_**Suddenly **_**or **_**Best of Both Worlds.**_

Miley stood backstage in her Hannah outfit, a sparkly silver tank top with a turquoise jacket over it, jeans, high heeled white boots and, of course, wearing her blonde Hannah wig. She was fighting the urge to bit her newly manicured pale pink nails. It was her first ever Hannah concert and Miley was a bundle of nerves. Would she be good? Would everyone like her? Would she get booed off the stage? Will her first concert be her last? Would she throw up that cheeseburger she had for lunch that was currently churning in her stomach?

"Everyone, please welcome, HANNAH MONTANA!" the announcer shouted. There was a loud cheering as Miley stepped onto the stage, the lights nearly blinding her.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights_

There had to be thousands of people there. Miley couldn't explain what she was feeling as she began her song _Best of Both Worlds_. She was scared out her mind, but there was another feeling. And exhilarating and exciting and beautiful feeling she couldn't quite describe:

_Everything, I'm feeling_

_  
Scary and beautiful at the same time_

_Okay, this is good, _Miley thought, _Just remember to breath_. She was really getting over her nervousness as she really got into song. This song, _Best of Both Worlds_was about her. Both sides of her. Miley and Hannah. And it was a way she could tell people that there was another side to her. She was more than what they saw.

_And every day I try just to breathe_

__

I want to show the whole world

The truth inside of me

Miley couldn't believe all that was happening to her. Suddenly, she was no longer quite Miley. She was Hannah Montana. Everyone knew her name. Her whole world had changed. Miley had never felt as alive as she did then singing _Best of Both Worlds._ This was her dream and it was coming true.

_Suddenly people know my name_

__

Suddenly everything has changed

Suddenly I feel so alive

In the blink of an eye

My dreams begin to rain

Time passed so fast since she became Hannah Montana. When she first became a celebrity, Miley wanted to fit in with all the other celebrities, but soon found out she preferred to stand out. Now here she was, singing in front of thousands of people and she might have looked like Hannah, but she was still Miley. She had followed her heart, and look how far it got her.

_Suddenly time, feels like the wind_

__

It changes everywhere I go

I'm just trying to fit in

Now here I stand

And I'm still just that girl

I'm following my heart

In this amazing crazy world

_Suddenly people know my name_

__

Suddenly everything has changed

Suddenly I feel so alive

In the blink of an eye

Suddenly, as she stood center stage, Miley was no longer afraid. All her nervousness melted away as she sung with all her heart.

_Suddenly I am center stage_

__

Suddenly I am not afraid

Suddenly I believe again

In a blink of an eye it's happening now

_As my dreams begin to rain_

__

I want to say to love me for me

What's inside

I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you

This is life

_I can't believe this is happening, _Miley thought. This was her dream and it was coming true. She no longer wanted to run and hide, like when she was backstage. She loved being onstage, hearing the cheering fans. She loved this life.

_Suddenly I am center stage_

__

Suddenly I am not afraid

Suddenly I believe again

In the blink of an eye

My dreams begin to reign

As she finished _Best of Both Worlds_, Miley beamed as the crowd applauded and cheered and whistled. And this, was only the beginning.

**Well, there's **_**The Beginning. **_**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
